1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of heat exchangers and more specifically to the field of heat exchangers used with high pressure gases and liquids.
2.Description of the Prior Art
Conventional gas/liquid heat exchangers normally employ a square or rectangular box-like housing having within them either bare tubes or tubes equipped with fins or other surface extensions. Although this design can be used for high pressure gases, it is not cost effective. To withstand the high pressure exerted by the gas on flat surfaces, the walls of the heat exchanger must be reinforced with thick plates which exceed two inches in thickness.
Conventional heat exchangers have also employed straight tubes in a cylindrical shell. The tubes proceed longitudinally within the cylindrical shell and may make several longitudinal passes before exiting the shell.
Although these conventional heat exchangers are satisfactory for basic heat exchange needs, they are not adequate in specialized situations involving gases under pressures which exceed 3 p.s.i. In these situations, the shell must be large enough to provide a sufficient surface area as to allow adequate heat exchange. To accommodate a large volume of high pressure gas such as is involved in steel furnaces, the shell must either have a cost-prohibitive length or diameter and must also be reinforced by thick plates.
These conventional heat exchangers are also not adequate in containing the vibration of the coils caused by the gas passing over the tubes. Consequently, coil length is restricted and the volume of high pressure gas which the heat exchangers can handle is reduced. Accordingly, there is a need for a heat exchanger which will efficiently handle the volume of high pressure gas produced in a steel furnace.